Hell Let Loose
Hell Let Loose is a multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed by Black Matter and published by Team17. Overview Hell Let Loose is a resource-based strategic war simulator that features open battles of up to 100 players. The massive 4km maps are divided up into large cap sectors allowing for emergent and constantly unique gameplay that pits two forces of fifty players in a fight to the death across fields, bridges, forests and towns on an ever-evolving front line. Maps are a combination of satellite imagery, archival aerial photography and street level recreation. Strategically decide how to best defeat the enemy. Defend munition depots, take out sectors in an attempt to close off and starve the enemy or concentrate on capturing fuel depots to name a few available possibilities. Every decision at every level will affect overall progress and your team's ability to survive. Using teamwork and communication, players work together in Platoons beneath the leadership of Officers and the force Commander. If you fight alone, you will die alone. Roles There are a total of 14 playable roles available in the game, each one resembling a historical counterpart with the same ammunition count, equipment and capabilities. These are divided up into role types. All roles with the exception of Rifleman are limited. * Commander - TBA Infantry * Officer - Leader of a platoon. Responsible for deploying spawn points, managing the squad, communicating and coordinating with other platoon leaders. * Rifleman - Equipped with a standard loadout, specialized for general purpose combat. Also carries a small ammunition box. * Anti-Tank - Equipped with an anti-tank weapon, this role is aimed at providing fire support against armored vehicles. * Machine Gunner - Equipped with a medium machine gun, the main responsibility of this role is to provide heavy suppression on enemy units and positions. * Assault - Equipped with a semi-automatic rifle or submachine gun, the Assault is an ideal close quarters combat warrior. * Medic - It is the only role capable of healing and reviving teammates. The Medic also has an access to more bandages than other roles. * Engineer - This role has access to an array of explosives, specializing in the destruction of objectives and breaching points. * Support - It is the only role in possession of supplies needed for deploying Officer's spawn points and Anti-Tank emplacements. The Support also acts as a resupply point for other class in need for ammo. * Automatic Rifleman - Equipped with a fully automatic weapon, this role's goal is to attain fire superiority in a skirmish to allow friendly unit to advance. Recon * Scout - TBA * Sniper - Equipped with a rifle featuring a high-powered optic, the primary objective of the Sniper is to provide long-range combat support. Armor * Tank Commander - TBA * Crewman - TBA Maps and Gamemodes Weapons and Equipment Vehicles Factions The game features two factions, the Allies which is currently made up of the United States and the Axis which is currently made up of Germany. Subsequent factions will be added in post-launch content. Development The game was expected to become available on Steam Early Access in Q1 - Q2 of 2018 (according to the Kickstarter backer rewards). Game Reviews * Metacritic * Pcgamer * Steam * The Partisan Spy Marketing Soldier Pack *''Hell Let Loose'' (1 Steam key) *Access to 3 beta tests before Early Access launch *Two (2) additional Steam beta keys, each granting access to up to 3 betas ahead of Early Access launch *Exclusive pre-order content: **German M42 Helmet Cover with Sniper Veil **US 505th 82nd Airborne variant Unit Pack *''Hell Let Loose'' (6 Steam keys) *Access to 3 beta tests before Early Access launch for all Steam keys *Exclusive pre-order content for all Steam keys: **German M42 Helmet Cover with Sniper Veil **US 505th 82nd Airborne variant Gallery Images HLL KS Deploy Preview.jpg Hell Let Loose screenshot8.jpg Hell Let Loose screenshot7.jpg Hell Let Loose screenshot6.jpg Hell Let Loose screenshot5.jpg Hell Let Loose screenshot4.jpg Hell Let Loose screenshot3.jpg Hell Let Loose screenshot2.jpg Hell Let Loose Screenshot (8).jpg Hell Let Loose Screenshot (4).jpg Hell Let Loose Screenshot (2).png Hell Let Loose Screenshot (2).jpg Videos Hell Let Loose - Early Access Release Date & Pre-Order Trailer Hell Let Loose - Team17 Partnership Announcement Trailer Hell Let Loose - Brecourt Manor Assault Hell Let Loose Infantry Gameplay Reveal Hell Let Loose Reveal Trailer External links *Hell Let Loose on Kickstarter *Official website *Advance Artillery Calculator *Mini HLL Artillery Calculator